According to known manufacturing and packaging methods, EPDM rubber products, such as seals of door gaskets of washing machines, are formed using heat and the finished products are packaged and transported in their final manufactured form.
Stowage of EPDM rubber goods requires a wide space and accordingly increases the transportation costs.
Seals of door gaskets, for example, are specifically stowed in boxes with a capacity of up to 54 seals; and only 32 boxes (1,728 seals) can be loaded to a high-cube container of 65 cubic meters. Since the packaged materials are not rigid, the packages themselves are also not rigid. This often leads to the packages becoming damaged during transport and a significant portion of the goods becoming undeliverable.